


Stuck Together

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Our girlfriends get us handcuffed together and you’re laughing?”





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: handcuffed/bound together.

“You know how fucking hard it is to try to edit with only one hand?”

Sara snickered, holding up the camera as Shane and Ryan tried to work. They kept tugging on each other’s arms when they forgot about the handcuffs on their wrists when they went to type. Shane looked amused as Ryan ranted about them for the hundredth time already. 

“Now, how is the bed situation going to work out tonight? I mean, you guys have to wear them through the night.”

Shane just shrugged. “We’ve shared beds before, right Ryan?”

“Yeah, but with plenty of space between us and no handcuffs.”

“I don’t know, this sounds like it could be a fun night with the right person,” Shane said, winking at Ryan. 

Sara started to laugh and ended the video, setting the camera back down next to Ryan. “It does sound like a fun night, doesn’t it? Too bad we couldn’t be handcuffed,” She said, leaning over to press a kiss to Shane’s cheek. “I’d make pretty good use of them.”

“You’re not actually into that kind of thing, are you, Shane?”

Shane just smiled at him. “I guess you’ll have to wait until tonight to find out.”

“Oh I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and went back to editing the video he had been working on. “I refuse to fuck you while these handcuffs are on.”

Shane gave him a playful push. “You’re no fun.”

Sara laughed at them. “I told Helen we should have gone with the fuzzy ones.”

Ryan whipped around in his chair, once again forgetting about the handcuffs and nearly making Shane fall out of his chair as he was tugged. “Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that you and Helen are the reason we’re handcuffed together?”

Sara looked down at her phone. “Oh look at that, I have a video to go shoot. I’ll see you boys later.” She stood up and gave Shane a kiss before walking off. “Have fun tonight!”

“Sara! Sara, get back here!! Sara!!”

Shane began to laugh beside him and Ryan shot him a dirty look. “Our girlfriends get us handcuffed together and you’re laughing?”

“Honestly, those two could probably take over the world together if they put their minds to it,” Shane said, smiling fondly. Shane brushed his fingers against Ryan’s hand and went back to his own work. “You sure that you don’t want to use these for some fun tonight?”

“It’s not happening, Shane.”

Shane shrugged. “Well, it never hurts to ask.”

Ryan pulled his phone out so he could text his girlfriend. “I can’t believe they did this.”

Once they were done for the day, they took an Uber to Shane’s apartment, neither of them wanting to risk trying to drive while handcuffed. Ryan was rubbing his wrist as they walked through the door, looking very annoyed. “Can’t we just pretend to have worn these all night and put them back on in the morning.”

“Doesn’t work that way, Ryan,” Shane said, taking Ryan’s handcuffed wrist and looking at it. “You’ve got it too tight.” He pulled a key out of his pocket and loosened the cuff a bit. “There, it shouldn’t irritate you so much now.”

“You have keys to this?! And you didn’t tell me?!”

“It’s for emergencies only, Ryan,” Shane replied as he slipped the key back into his pocket. “Or in case they get too tight. We’re seeing this thing through.”

Ryan pouted for a moment before leaning in and kissing Shane. Shane kissed him back and after a moment Ryan deepened the kiss, one hand moving along Shane’s thigh. Just as he reached Shane’s pocket, Shane stopped him.

“Nice try, Ry,” Shane chuckled and pushing the other man away. “But the cuffs stay on.” He made Ryan follow him towards the kitchen and pulled out a couple of take out menus. “So, what are you hungry for?”

“You, but that’s not happening with these on,” Ryan said, shaking his wrist.

Shane let out a laugh. “I’m being serious, Ryan.”

Ryan took a step closer to Shane and leaned up to kiss him. “I am too.”

Shane resisted the urge to chase Ryan’s lips as the man pulled away. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Is it working?”

“Nope.”

Ryan sighed. “Pizza?”

“Pizza it is.”

They filmed themselves getting ready for the night and as they crawled into bed. Shane took it from him, holding it so they were both in the frame. “Well, I would say I’m going to get a good few hours of Ryan not complaining tonight, but I’m sure everyone watching this has seen our ghost hunting adventures.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just telling the truth, Ryan.”

Ryan grabbed the camera back and turned it off, placing it on the nightstand. “Enough of that. I honestly can't wait to get these stupid things off tomorrow.”

“Aww, are you saying you don’t enjoy spending time with me?”

Ryan smiled and took Shane’s hand, holding it tight. “You know how I feel about you, Shane.” He leaned over and gave him a kiss. “I know you’re tired, but is it going to bother you if I call Helen right now?”

Shane shook his head. “Go ahead.” 

They moved to lay more comfortably in the bed and Shane found himself drifting off to the sound of Ryan talking on the phone.


End file.
